


A Study In A Supernatural High School

by Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: All the characters are human, Gen, I came up with a name that I made up for the high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester/pseuds/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester
Summary: After losing her parents in a car crash, Kaelyn Winchester had to survive the orphanage life until she was adopted by John Winchester. She finally had a family and she was ready for high school. But how was high school gonna be? Kaelyn was determined to solve the mystery of high school.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I trust that you guys know the characters and the fandoms because I suck at describing physical appearances.

My life in the orphanage started when I was 5 years old. The day when I lost my parents. It's been a really long time but I still remember that horrible car crash.

We were going back home from the mall. It was my birthday so my parents wanted me to have the best day ever. They had bought lots of things for me. Balloons, cotton candy, a new dress, cute shoes, a white teddy bear and a lot of dolls. Everything was so beautiful until that horrible car crash. Somehow, my father lost the control of the car and he hit another car. We were almost home when it happened. My father was dead as soon as the accident happened. There was nothing left to do for him. I didn't leave my mother's side until we had been taken to a hospital. Miraculously, I was okay. But my mother was critical. And after half an hour, she was dead too and I was all alone. After 20 minutes, I had been taken to the nearest orphanage. And that's the story of how I started to live in the orphanage.

My life in the orphanage was horrible. Everyone was so mean to me. When I told my story to my dormmates, they thought I was nothing but a spoiled brat. But in reality, I wasn't a spoiled brat. Quite the opposite. I have never been spoiled. But no one wanted to understand it.

After 10 years in the orphanage, I finally found a family. I remember that as well.

I was sitting on my bed and I was doing my homework. After 2 minutes the head director came in. "Kaelyn Marie!" she yelled. "Yes?" I replied while wondering what I've done this time. "Come with me." she replied and I followed her. She took me to the entrance of the orphanage. There was a man waiting for us. "Kaelyn Marie, this is John Winchester. From now on, he is going to be your new father. Go pack your stuff and come back here." said the head director. I immediately did what she told me and when I came back, she was giving some papers to the man named John Winchester. After 30 seconds, she said "All done. You can leave now." while taking the papers back. After that John Winchester took me to his car. It was the most beautiful car I've ever seen in my life. I said "This car is so beautiful." to John Winchester.

"I knew you were going to say that. You can sit in the front seat." he replied. I sat on the front seat and I put my bag in the backseat. After a long trip we finally stopped in front of a house. The place was a car yard. "Is that it?" I asked. "Yes." he replied and added "Were you expecting somewhere else?"

"No. It's just... I'm just surprised, that's all." I replied in fear.

"Don't be scared. This place is really good. Trust me, you'll get used to it."

"It's just... My life in the orphanage wasn't good. I got bullied and even the dorm mothers were mean. And I'm scared of living in another place like that orphanage again."

"Don't worry. It won't be like the orphanage. I promise. Now, let's go inside. There are some people that I want you to meet."

"Okay."

 

"What took you so long John?"

"The papers. There were like 10 long papers to sign. Are the boys here?"

"Yes. They're in their rooms. Let me tell them that you arrived."

"Who is that man?" I asked.

"This is Bobby Singer. He will take care of you when I'm gone. He went to bring your big brothers." John Winchester replied.

"I'll have big brothers?" I asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes. I'm so glad you're excited to meet them." he replied in a calm voice.

"I used to be an only child."

 

After a few seconds, Bobby Singer was back with 2 boys.

"Bobby, this is Kaelyn. Kaelyn, these are your big brothers. The tall one is Sam and the shorter one is Dean. Don't let Sam's tallness confuse you. He started to get tall when he was 16 years old. Dean is 4 years older than Sam." said John Winchester.

"Nice to meet everyone." I replied.

"You didn't need to mention that I'm short." complained Dean.

"But she needed to know it." said John Winchester.

"Sorry about that Kaelyn. Anyways, welcome to the family." said Dean.

"You don't need to apologize. And thank you." I replied.

"It's really nice to meet you Kaelyn." said Sam.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied.

After that Bobby Singer took me to my room. It wasn't too big or too small. But it sure was way better than my dorm. It was a beautiful room with white walls and white furniture.

"Don't expect too much princess. That's all I have." said Bobby Singer in a grumpy voice.

"You should've seen my dorm first. Then maybe you wouldn't say that to me." I replied.

"I guess you're right. Now, come downstairs. Dinner is almost ready." he replied in a less grumpy voice.

And that's how my new life began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept the first chapter short because I decided to write it like the brief introduction of the story. I decided to write the story from Kaelyn's perspective.


	2. I'm Just Getting Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote the first chapter of this story. But I'm back. I know the first chapter was short. So I tried to make this chapter as long as possible.

I could hear my dormmates from the distance.

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat."

"Go to hell. We don't want you here."

"You should've shared the same destiny with your parents."

"Why are you still alive? Go and kill yourself already."

Hearing these things was making me feel really bad. I was feeling really tense. That feeling was exhausting me. I was upset again. I tried to ignore the voices but they were getting louder and louder. I was desperate, almost unable to breathe and sad. Then I started falling and I heard the voices again. After a long time, I finally hit the ground.

Then I screamed and woke up. And when I woke up, I looked around for a bit because I was confused. Then I realized that I was in my room and everything was just a nightmare.

After almost 3 seconds, my door got opened and someone came in. I turned my nightlight on to see who came. It was Dean.

"Kaelyn are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." I replied in a shocked voice.

Dean slowly closed my door and sat next to me. After he started to stroke my hair, I started to cry. Because his soft touch kinda reminded me my parents.

"Do you wanna talk about the nightmare you had?"

"I heard some voices. They were the voices of my dormmates. They said that they didn't want me and I should've shared the same destiny with my parents. I tried to ignore them but the voices were getting louder and louder. I don't wanna go back to the orphanage ever again."

"It's okay. Calm down. It was just a nightmare. You have a new family. And a new home. Don't worry about going back to that horrible orphanage. Because you won't go back there. I promise."

"Ever since I came here, I kept having the same nightmare."

"You're not fully used to your new life yet. That's why you keep having the same nightmare every night. Don't worry. You'll get used to the family life again."

"I hope I will."

After that, Dean cuddled me and kissed me on the cheek.

I said "I'm sorry I woke you up." in a shy voice.

"Oh, it's okay. It's alright. I'm used to waking up in the middle of the night." he replied.

After he said that, my door got opened again. This time it was my new father John Winchester.

"I heard a scream from here. What's going on? Are you both okay?" he asked.

"Everything is fine here. Kaelyn had a nightmare and I came to comfort her, that's all." Dean replied in a calm voice.

"As long as both of you are okay, no problem." said John Winchester. Then he got out and closed the door.

"I'll go to bed now."

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay with me please? I don't wanna be alone."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

I turned my nightlight off and Dean laid next to me.

"Better?" he asked while holding me in his arms.

"Much more better." I replied.

"Awesome."

"I wanted you to stay with me because when you started to stroke my hair, I remembered my parents. They used to stroke my hair too. Especially my mother. She used to do that a lot. But it didn't last long. I lost both of my parents when I was 5 years old."

"You're lucky to be with your mother for an extra year. I was with my mother for 4 years. Then she died."

"Do you still miss her?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not really. I miss my parents too. I wish that accident never happened."

"But sadly it happened. Sometimes life can be unfair."

"Yes."

"It's almost morning. I think we should go back to sleep."

"Yeah, good night."

"Good night."

 

When I woke up, Dean was gone. I got out of my bed and got dressed. Then I brushed my hair and braided it. Then I went to the kitchen. Everyone was already awake and they were having breakfast.

"I thought you were never gonna wake up." said Sam.

"Good morning to you too." I replied.

"Don't mind him. He is usually the early bird. That's why he said that." said Dean while I was sitting down.

"Because he is responsible. I'm proud of you Sammy." said John Winchester.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"We'll go out to buy your school supplies. Because you'll be going to high school tomorrow." John Winchester replied.

"Which school?"

"Fandom High."

"Sounds interesting."

"Interesting? Are you kidding me? What kind of a name is that for a high school? It's so lame." said Dean.

"I think it's still interesting." I replied.

"While you guys were sleeping, I fixed the Impala for a bit. You need to take care of your car more often John. I had to change a lot of parts. And I had to change the oil as well. But it was worth it." said Bobby Singer.

"Thanks Bobby." John Winchester replied.

 Later that afternoon, we were out to buy my school supplies. And after buying my supplies, we went to a diner for lunch and we had some pie too. (That was Dean's idea)

 

Later that evening, I was in my room and I was putting my stuff in my backpack. "Kaelyn can you come here for a second?" hollered John Winchester.

"Coming."

Then I went to the living room to hear what John Winchester wanted to tell.

I said "What is it? I came here as soon as you called."

"Did you pack your backpack?" he asked.

"Yes I did." I replied.

"Did you put everything you need?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you put salt?"

"Oh crap. I forgot the salt."

"Then hurry up and put the salt in your backpack. You need to protect yourself. If bringing knives to school was allowed, I would definetly tell you to put one in your backpack. That's why I called you here. To make sure that you were ready for tomorrow."

"I understand. I'll go and put the salt in my backpack right away."

Then I got a little container of salt from the kitchen and I went to my room to put the salt in my backpack. After putting the salt, I closed my backpack and put it near my bed. Then I looked at the photo which was on my bedside table. That photo was my last photo with my parents before their death. In this photo, there was a birthday cake in front of me and the candles were lit. My mother was on my right side and my father was on my left side. And we were so happy, unaware of what was going to happen after some time. After looking at the photo, I laid on my bed. Then I heard a knock on my door. "Kaelyn are you awake? Can I come in?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, you can come in. I'm still awake." I replied.

Sam opened the door and he got in.

"Are you excited for the first day of school?" he asked while closing the door.

"Kind of." I replied.

"I know how it feels like. Everything is new. But I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"I sure hope so." 

"Don't worry. I know lots of things about Fandom High. It is the most crowded school here and it's also the biggest school. And don't let the name confuse you. Because Fandom High can sound like a new name but the school has a long ancient history."

"How do you know all of these?"

"Well, I did a quick research."

"That makes sense."

"Anyways, I think I'll go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Good night."

"Good night."

 

Sam was right. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
